


I Am Yours

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Series: More Fics [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Begging, Chastity, F/M, Face Sitting, Femdom, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Queening, Sub!V, dom!reader, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: It's been thirty-two days since V has been allowed to cum. Will today be the day that he's finally allowed the privilege?





	I Am Yours

“Master?" 

V’s velvety voice startles you from your daydreaming. 

"V!” You whirl around from tapping on your laptop, a bright smile spreading over your lips from seeing him standing there, bare-ass naked with his hands adorably cupping his crotch and a slight blush on his defined cheekbones. “How’d your shower go, baby?”

The dark-haired poet bites his lip and draws close, squaring up before you. “It went well, Master,” he whispers, hands still twitching over his crotch and barely concealing his rock hard cock. “I…I cleaned myself for you, Master.”

“Did you?” Oh, he’s so adorable when he smiles that tremulous smile. “Get into the inspect pose, darling." 

Without a word, V straightens up to his full height. Stiffens his back. Raises his hands up and linking them behind his head to keep them out of the way. Struggles not to cover himself as you admire his beautiful cock, as you turn it this way and that and pull down his foreskin to check that he’s cleaned himself well. But it is when you lift his balls and cup them playfully that a little whimper slips from his lips. 

"Oh, sensitive, are we?” You giggle and push down on his cock, letting it bounce up and jiggle this way and that. “Cute. Bet the month in this little beauty didn’t help.” And by ‘this beauty’, you mean his metal cock cage. Lifting it by your face, you dangle it from your finger and grin. “Get ready to get back in~!”

“Please-" 

Ah. 

"What’s the matter, baby?” You simper up at him.

V’s lip is nearly bleeding from how hard he’s biting it. “Master, I…” His voice cracks and he forces himself to swallow past the lump in his throat. “Master, I believe you mentioned allowing me a cheat day yesterday.”

Oh yes, you did say that, didn’t you? Letting his cock go, you point to your feet, thoughts swirling in your head as you watch him get down to his knees. “How long have you been in chastity, V?”

He places his palms on his thighs gently, knees spread, and tips his head up to look at you in the eyes. “Thirty-two days, Master.” With those devastating puppy dog eyes out in full force, he flutters his lashes and wets his lips, aiming to look the most attractive that he can, the most seductive that he can, in the hopes that you decide an entire month and some change is long enough to hold his orgasm from him. Heck, he’s just about crawling up the walls with his need. 

“Thirty-two days,” you hum and tap your lip. “Bet you’re getting a bit desperate now, aren’t you?" 

Oh, you have no idea. He’s starting to snap at Nero and Dante, starting to paw at you a lot more than is appropriate. Starting to rub up on you and cuddle you even closer in bed in the hopes that you’ll allow him to rut against your backside. Desperate doesn’t cut how he feels right now. "Yes, Master. It’s getting quite…hard.” The last bit is murmured quietly under his breath, his voice trailing off as he notices the intense lust and hunger in your eyes. “Master, is it not hard for you as well?”

His quiet throwback makes you laugh loudly. “Hard? Oh, honey, that’s the understatement of the century!” Getting up, you circle around him slowly, touching his shoulders, the hickeys you left behind on his neck and collarbone, the bruises from his daily spankings, and the livid scratch marks on his back. “You have no idea how many times I’ve just wanted to throw you on the bed and ride you till you’re fucked stupid,” you whisper into his ear, snaking your arms around his neck until you’re cupping his pecs and playing with his perky nipples. “How many times I’ve wanted to hop on your cock after I’ve fucked your ass so good you’re shaking." 

A powerful shiver goes through V’s body and he moans, his cock jumping and flexing with each word that you whisper into his ear. "I-” he pants, “I want that too, Master.”

“Is that so?” Suddenly, you wrench his head back with a hand twisted into his dark locks, yanking and pulling until he’s flailing for balance. “Is that what you want?”

Despite the tight grip on his hair, despite the pulling of his scalp, he nods feverishly, lashes fluttering and eyes rolling into the back of his head. “Yes,” he gasps. “I want you to fuck me senseless, Master. To take me. Claim me. Destroy me and rebuild me until I can’t fucking take it any longer-ah!” The yelp that escapes him follows your teeth latching onto his shoulder. “Maste-!”

“Shut up,” you growl, moving out of the way and pulling and pushing him until he’s sprawled out on his back beneath you. “I need you to put your mouth to better use than spouting poetry right now.” Your words are hastily spoken and roughly said, breathed out between urgent movements as you rip your pants and underwear off. As you bat away his hands and straddle his face, you use both hands to grab at his hair, his face, his head to pull him exactly where you need him. 

And V, bless him, dives right into you without any further coaxing, his hands obediently lying by his sides instead of cupping your thighs and your hips like he so clearly want. 

But now, now you don’t care about his obedience. “Hands on my hips, V.”

Immediately, his hands fly up and cup your ass and your hip, his long elegant fingers digging into your skin as he supports you, pulls you down closer to where his lips and tongue are working overtime to slurp up your dripping slick. And you are, dripping that is, because nothing is hotter than seeing V beg on his knees for you to use and abuse him as you wish. For you to take and take and take until he has nothing left to give. He moans at your taste, at the way you fist your hands in his hair to anchor him so you can rut against his face. Against his proud nose and those puffy lips so roughly that you can feel his head moving with the force of your hips. And yet he’s moaning uncontrollably, gasping and whimpering and moaning your name and your title between slurps and sucks. 

He’s a voracious pussy eater, your V. Tireless, hungry, eager to please, but most of all responsive even though he’s nearly smothered under your weight as you ride his face. “Make me cum, baby. Make me cum and I’ll fucking ride the shit out of your dick.” His fervent nodding only feels that much better against your oversensitive flesh. Withholding from touching yourself without him around means it’ll take much less to make you cum. Much, much less. In fact, you’re already feeling that warmth deep in your belly, that itching need to cum. “Suck my clit, use your tongue, baby, come on!" 

Good, obedient V loses his breath at your firm command, his chest heaving and his hands twitching on your hips as he hurries to obey. His mouth and his tongue work overtime, swirling around your clit. Suckling on your lips. Sticking his tongue as far into you as he possibly can, ignoring his aching jaw to lick up every little drop of pussy juice. Smothering himself and shortening his breath from stuffing his nose into your mound to reach as far into you as possible. And then! And then, V does the one thing that he knows you absolutely love. 

Taking a hand off your hip, taking those beautiful, long pianist’s fingers, he slips two fingers into your soaking wet pussy and curls them just right. Pairing powerful strokes of his hand with long sucks of his mouth, he coaxes you over the edge with such familiarity and such confidence that it takes your breath away. Literally.

"V!” You gasp, hands fisting in his hair and pulling as your thighs snap tight around his head. Your orgasm takes you by storm, making you shake like a tree in a hurricane until you’re doubling over him, your muscles jumping and spasming and making you twitch uncontrollably until it plateaus into complete, white-out inducing bliss. His fingers keep pumping in and out of you through the clamping of your walls, stretching out your orgasm until you’re slumping down ever so slowly, your body slowly going limp from the incredible pleasure. “Oh V, fuck, so fucking good, baby~”

Underneath you, V slows down his fingers and his sucking, his free hand coming up to brace your bicep as you slowly ease yourself off his face. His mussed, messy, soaked face. 

As you sit gingerly on your bum, you reach out to stroke his hair out of his eyes. “How you feeling, baby?" 

Stirring from his daze, V licks his lips and turns his head towards you, his eyes bleary but slowly clearing up as he watches you watch him. He swallows quietly and kisses your palm gently, blinking. "I’m doing good, Master. What about you?” His hand comes up, pressing your hand closer to his lips. 

Sweet boy. Smiling, you lean down and press a kiss to his lips. “I’m doing so good, baby,” you murmur into his damp skin, parting far enough to wipe away a bit of pussy juice off his nose and then smear it over his lips. “You horny, V, baby?”

Your pretty little raven-head bites his lip hard and nods quickly, so quickly that his hair flops all over the place from how hard he’s shaking his head. 

“You wanna cum?”

More nodding.

“You want me to ride you and fuck you and let you cum inside me?”

V’s breathing comes hot and heavy, those dark eyes becoming darker still, and his face goes as bright a red as humanly possible. “Yes,” he whimpers. “Please. Please ride me.” He holds onto your wrists and squirms his body, spreading his legs and arching his hips upwards to display his rock hard, red hot, throbbing cock. “Please?”

An evil grin spreads across your face and you nip his plush lower lip. “How badly do you want it?”

“I desire it,” he whispers, staring straight into your eyes. “Crave it. I crave your dominance, Master. But please, I…I can’t take it any longer.”

Your hand snakes around his throat and presses gently, firmly, tilting his head up so that you break that precious eye contact. “Beg me more.”

“You’re so cruel. So, so cruel.” V’s voice is broken, weak, yet full of desire and submission. “I hate that you dangle my orgasm out of my reach, and yet tease me with its shadow. The thing that I covet, that I desire almost above anything else. But I love your dominance, your power. Master, your control over me is absolute. All I am, all of it is yours. I am but a slave to your will.” Then he leans into your grip. “Master, please. Mercy.”

Ah, that submission. The giving of power to you. The decision over his orgasm. That even with his cage off, with his cock free, he chooses to give you that privilege of controlling his pleasure. That makes you almost drunk with ecstasy. And what do you do with that power?

“Poor baby, so desperate, so needy,” you whisper into his ear. Then you take his earlobe between your teeth and suck on it. Hard. “But you still can’t cum today.”

His eyes fly open. “Master-”

“Didn’t you say you’ll obey me?” Your voice turns dark, dangerous in the silkiest way. 

His eyes flutter closed, his throat bobs. “I…I did, Master.” He leans up, pressing his throat harder against your palm. “I’m yours, Master. I am yours to use as you desire.”

“You are, V,” you murmur and kiss him gently, taking the cock cage from where it fell on the floor. “Now put your hands behind your head and spread your thighs. You’re going back inside." 

V visibly bites back a sob but he obeys without a second thought, bringing his knees up and pressing them open to the sides. Baring all of himself for you.


End file.
